The Two Rebels and Their Families
by hazellyn
Summary: What happens when Ginny gets a little bit rebellious, leaves the Weasley household and applies as a maid for Draco? Hmm... Disaster, maybe?
1. Just Bad Luck

**Chapter One Just Bad Luck**

"Well, well, well… Look who's here," said a silver-haired boy with a pale pointed face--- _Draco Malfoy._ Still with his usual sneer, malicious grin spread wide across his face, as though Christmas decided to come three months earlier. She hated that. She really did. "A Weasley."

Ginny tried to stare straight to those cold, gray eyes, mustering her courage--- and a lot of strength--- to gain her sense of control; she was afraid that if she didn't, she's probably gouge Malfoy's eyes out and do away with him (which wasn't bad at all despite the image of a bloody lifeless Draco). But then, her presence with even just a single Malfoy would be questionable--- let alone be on the front door of their formidable looking mansion.

Ironic it might be but after life at Hogwarts, she was finding things to be more and more difficult in Auror Studies every single day. Her brothers--- Bill, Charlie, Percy, the twins Fred and George--- were all working very hard, regularly sending money to her mother and father. But her brothers, nevertheless, were living outside their house in some apartment, boarding house or at their jokeshop… Even her older brother, Ron, who was taking Auror Studies one year level higher, wasn't in the house. He said he'd be on vacation with Harry and Hermione to God-knows-where. How she ended up in the Malfoy Mansion, she wasn't sure how. But it all started when she was ruffling through the pages of The Daily Prophet, disgusted at the rumors that You-Know-Who had a powerful heir. Accidentally, she ripped a page of Percy's article--- a tribute to the ex-Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge--- and saw it, for the first time. At the lower right hand corner of the "Classified Ads" section (adapted from the Muggle newspapers) was…

**WANTED **_(15 galleons/ week!)_

_Who:_ a maid

_Requirements:_ about 17- 26 years old

graduated from Hogwarts

School of Witchcraft &

Wizardry

must be pureblood

_Where:_ apply at Vaurex Hill, London enter the only mansion that can be seen or is present

_How:_ ask for the master of the house

_ Wow… I can apply for this!_ Ginny thought excitedly. For the past few months, her and Ron's Auror training were constantly competing for money. And, well, her family wasn't much of a beholder of money. She was too embarrassed to ask for more allowance--- especially when she'd been having rows with her mother about independence ("Ginny, dear, I don't think you're capable of looking after yourself in these--- these kind of things… " said Mrs. Weasley).

So, tomorrow that day, after another argument with her mother, she wrote the application form in sheer determination to prove herself. The reply said she would be expected at Sunday.

Which was why she's standing outside the double stone doors of the Malfoy Mansion, with the heavy rain pouring down and everything. Actually, she saw the silver letters of "Malfoy" at the gate (amidst flashes of lightning and the roar of thunder), but she didn't expected to see _Draco Malfoy_ in there.

_ I mean, seriously, there are other Malfoys than Draco and his family. Aren't there?_ Ginny reasoned, as she proceeded on, opening the gate. Which was a total mistake.

How could she forget? Pureblood families were very limited among wizards. Of course there was only one Malfoy family in London.

_ "You???"_ Ginny almost shouted. Suddenly, she felt very self-conscious. She didn't know why. All that she noticed was that her flaming red hair (which was almost in level with her elbows) were drenched in rainwater and she was a total mess. Her black cloak was wet, her peach dress looked like it was never ironed, and her sandals feet were wet with mud.

_ "Me,"_ Draco shot back in the same monotone he often used when talking to her.

An awkward silence followed, accompanied by rolls of thunder and lightning. Just when Ginny thought she ought to set off in the rain again (she still hadn't passed her Apparition exam, in which she failed two times already), Draco unexpectedly stepped aside the door to make way.

"C'mon in."

"Ginny froze, struck with mixed amazement and terror.

"Did you say something?" Ginny asked disbelievingly, thinking that she might be hallucinating.

"God, I hate it when I talk to _stupid_ people! I said come in, Weasley," he answered, rolling his eyes. "I don't want your death in my conscience."

"Do you HAVE a conscience???"

Draco ignored her question.

"Are you going to come in or what?" he asked impatiently.

Ginny glanced at the gates and at the grounds. The rain was still pouring on like a giant never-ending shower and, if she wasn't mistaken, she could actually get lost… She thought of her family…

_ Ginny, you're not used to taking care of yourself…_

_ Ginny, you can't! What if Malfoy's planning to gat revenge by killing you or something?! I don't think you can protect yourself… Especially against that worm._

_ Ginny, I don't understand. We're sending enough money, right? We'll work on our jokeshop and if you're okay, you can live with us. We can't let you off alone._

_ Ginny, you can't live without any family members with you! You just can't!_

Ginny?

Ginny?!

_ Ginny!!!_

" Alright already!" she stomped all the way inside.

"You don't have to yell…" Draco muttred, annoyed.

Up at the ceiling was a great chandelier, filled with glittering crystals and numerous candles. The stone walls were almost bare, if it weren't for the torches of silver snakes wit green eyes. Nearby, there were two soft upholstered chairs with back and arms facing each other, both the same color of darkness. The floor was carpeted with a rich green material all over, sparkling with some kind of silve dust.

"Nice place," Ginny said sarcastically.

Draco snorted.

"Whatever," he said, as he sat down at the nearest seat, his back facing Ginny.

Ginny walked towards the warmness of the fire eagerly, sitting at the other couch.

"Where's your father?" she thought aloud.

"Oh, _him._" Draco's tone was suddenly tinged with sour bitterness. It wasn't the same malicious tone Ginny was used to. It was… like rotten eggs or something. "He's not here. Don't worry. You're a pureblood, anyway."

"But that doesn't change the fact that you hate me. You must. I'm a Weasley."

"Well, I didn't mean _that._ My great, great grandfather hated mudbloods. So, he used an enchantment in this manor so that only purebloods can enter it."

"Well, I didn't think _that_ obvious. So, where's your dad?"

"None of your business, Weasley."

For a while, the only sound that could be heard (except for the lashing rain on the windows at the far end of the living room and the occasional loud, rumbling sound of thunder) was the crackling of the fire. Ginny didn't know why she was actually staying. Normally, if she was asked what would she do in a situation like this, she'd probably say that she's better off soaked from head to foot and lost in the dark than be with Malfoy, a Slytherin. But she chose to stay…

A few more minutes passed… And a few more…

Ginny lost track of the time. She was glad that all was silent. Actuallay, she thought the first thing Draco would say, once she was inside, was that he'd tell her whole family her arrival in his mansion--- which would cause an uproar in the Weasley household. But, instead, Draco seemed to be lost in a stupor, staring at the fire at a trance-like state, as though he was petrified by something. But whatever it was, she didn't knew.

_ I mean, what would a rich, arrogant, pureblood maniac like Malfoy would want?_ Ginny thought, almost laughing_. I mean, he's got everything! Well, almost. If he calls that cow, Parkinson, a girlfriend… he should be insane. _

"You're cold, Weasley," Draco said in the same frozen tone. Then, as another unexpected action, he took off his velvet dark green cloak and threw it at her.

"Wha---" Ginny managed to speak out loud before the cloak hit her face. She removed it from covering her and tried to imitate Draco's cool tone. "No, thanks. I have my own."

Malfoy was wearing a turtleneck, jeans, and shoes all in black. He reached the clear glass windows and turned around to face Ginny, with a smug look on his face.

_ Why did I do that, anyway?_ he thought, angrily. _Ungrateful, low-class, slow-witted girl!_

Then Draco crossed his arms and said bossily, "You're trembling, Weasley. Or are too pathetic to notice that your cloak is wet?"

"I don't need _your_ help!" she stormed at him.

True enough, she was shivering like a fallen leaf. Even the warmth of the burning fire I the grate, it seemed, was not enough to take the chill away.

"Suit yourself. I'll celebrate the day you die." Malfoy turned away and stared outside the window. Ginny didn't see what Draco was looking at All she could see was a blur of pouring rain in the darkness. It was as though night decided to come early. Or maybe it _was_ night already. She wasn't sure.

Silence. Then…

"Don't you have any floo powder here?"

Draco didn't even bothered to look at her. Ginny was desperately looking, searching, for even just a little bit of floo powder near the fireplace.

"Nope. Since I disconnected our grate from the Floo Network, there's no point in buying some."

"_Why_ did you do THAT?" Ginny muttered in a low voice, as she lowered her head to hide her face, which was slowly turning into the color of her hair.

"Mind your own business. Why don't you just Apparate?"

"I can't do that!" Ginny said hysterically. "I haven't passed my Apparition exam! What am I going to do???" She wrung her hands, as though expecting the answer to fall out.

Draco shrugged and walked away from the room, opening a secret passage from his right."

"Just don't bother me if you decide to get out of here." Draco paused, his hand at the stone door of the passage. "Oh, and about the maid thing--- since you're the only applicant who actually managed to get here--- you're accepted." He then proceeded on and the dark passageway closed.

Ginny sighed in resignation. What was she going to do? She can't Apparate: she could end up with separated body parts. She can't travel by floo powder: that dung Malfoy disconnected the grate. She can't fly: she haven't got any broomstick. And unless threstrals (heck, she can't even see them) where present outside the grounds, which she doubted wholeheartedly, she was surely stuck.

_ Geez… What luck! Am I jinxed or something?_ She sighed. _Maybe this is just bad luck! I hope it ends soon._

She removed her own wet cloak and dumped it in the chair she was sitting in. Then, a lounge appeared out of thin air with a soft little pillow. She didn't even bothered to think where or from whom it came from. She was just so tired that she lay down, hugging the nice silver clothcase filled with soft cotton--- and slept.

A/N: So.... how was that? Good, bad, or horrible? Anyway, I'm in a computer shop right now and as my time is limited, I'll have to say bye-bye! Please R&R!

Reach for the stars!

Hazel Lyn


	2. Her Family and the Contract

****

**Disclaimer:** Everybody knows that I DO NOT own HP nor any of its characters. HP belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., etc... and I am pretty sure that evreyone knows that. I did invent the Serapin Mansion, the plot of this story, and the title for Hermione's book though.

**Enjoy reading!**

**ioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioi  
**

**Chapter Two: Her Family and the Contract**

"Hello? Anybody here to welcome me home?"

Ron Weasley peered at the doorway of the Weasley household, Harry and Hermione behind him. They were talking excitedly in whispers, the subject being some kind of obstacle course.

It was near dawn, and, as usual, the weather was cold and misty.

"Hey, cut it out. We're not in training anymore, alright?" Ron interrupted, though, he, too, was smiling.

"Ron, I don't think anyone's here…" Hermione commented, lighting her wand tip. "And, in any case, I don't think anyone's awake at this hour…"

"Hurry up, then," said Harry, wrapping his midnight blue jacket tighter. "It's freezing cold out here."

"Right," said Ron, pushing the door further open.

Quickly, each one of then entered.

Ron brushed droplets of rainwater off his black jacket and hung it at the back of a kitchen chair, revealing the red long-sleeve and jeans he was wearing underneath.

Hermione let some hot wind blow from her wand and pointed it at her apple green jacket. Soon, the wet marks from the light fall of rain outside were gone. Meanwhile, Harry proceeded to the grate and decided to produce a blazing fire.

_"Lacarnum inflamarae!" _Harry muttered, remembering the first time he used Floo powder in that very same grate and how uncomfortable, yet warm, he felt then.

Immediately, the heat from the fire spread out into the whole room.

Harry backed away, quite satisfied at what he's done, and stared at his companions.

The area around the dining table was already filled with floating candles, which was done, Harry guessed, by Hermione. There were three plates on the wooden table each laden with sandwiches, mashed potatoes, and fried eggs.

"Mum and Dad's not here… And I guess Ginny's with them," said Ron, drawing back the chair nearest him, the one his jacket hang upon and sat. "Dunno where they are…"

Hermione floated three mugs of hot chocolate. She flicked her wand a few times and it laded neatly at the center of the table, equidistant from the three plates and two more empty seats.

Harry sat beside Ron.

Through the silence, they ate their breakfast.

Harry flicked his wrist to look at his watch.

_Four thirty in the morning…._

For thirty-three days, they were like this, every start of the day, eating breakfast without a word.

They had undergone a whole "shaping up" for their coming examinations as Aurors-in-training. Lupin, Moody, Tonks, Kingsley, and Dumbledore himself had done everything in a far away, desolate island in the Atlantic Ocean so that there was no danger of any Muggle witnessing their developments or their spells bringing injury to other wizards or witches.

Sighing, Harry drunk from his mug and, again, found himself glad to be inside Ron's house.

**ioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioi**

Ginny slowly opened her eyes, allowing them to adjust in the darkness. She felt cold.

Rising slowly, she observed her surroundings, not fully recalling hoe she got there.

The walls were made of green stone, the four-poster bed she slept on draped with plain black silk. Frankly, the whole quarter was almost bare, except for just one silver snake identical to the ones in the Admission Room, its coils circling around the wooden handle of the torch.

She got down from the bed and slowly walked towards the door. Gazing at the smooth, black, glass-like floor, she realized that she was wearing a long, white flowing nightgown. Her eyes widened in surprise.

_Oh-my-God. What am I doing here??? What have I done???_

Running, she reached forward for the cold, silver doorknob, turned it, pulled--- and collided straight at Draco.

**ioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioi  
**

Harry was in the process of flipping the pages of Hermione's new book, _Outstanding Spells in the Offensive and Defensive_; Ron at looking for a suitable station for the magical radio bewitched by Mr. Weasley; and Hermione at washing the dishes, waving her wand in different patterns and flicking it now and then, when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley appeared near the doorway with a loud _pop._

"Ron! Oh, goodness Ronnie!" she shrieked, running so fast and hugging her son, who looked bewildered.

"Oi, Mum… Stop it," Ron groaned, blushing deep scarlet.

"We've been looking all over for you!" Mrs. Weasley explained, releasing her son.

"Well, I--- hold on. Why're you looking for me? I told you we were going on training, right?" said Ron, frowning.

"Well, son… It's kind of complicated. Let your mother explain," said Mr. Weasley. He led Hermione to the dining table and engaged her in conversation about Muggle appliances.

"Oh. And Harry dear. Nice to see you too." Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry in turn.

Harry stared at Ron's flushing face, saying, "Er… Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

Mr. Weasley was interrogating Hermione about microwaves when Harry, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley, who looked grave, sat at the kitchen table.

"Well, she hasn't been with Ron, Arthur…" Mrs. Weasley spoke faintly, looking as if she was about ready to cry.

Hermione looked at Mrs. Weasley, surprised, and then at Mr. Weasley, her mouth open.

"Ginny hasn't been home," said Mr. Weasley shortly. "Molly insisted that we make sure she's safe but she's not with Charlie, or Percy, or Fred and George, or even with Bill."

"Oh _my,_" said Hermione astonished. Everybody knew that Bill was Ginny's favorite brother. If she wasn't with any of her brothers, then…

"We guess she ran away from home. And… if it won't bother you… I mean, would you like to help us look for her?" Mrs. Weasley looked at them hopefully.

"Sure," said Harry quickly. "Of course, Mrs. Weasley."

Ron patted Harry on the shoulder.

"Always knew you had it in you, mate…"

Hermione smiled, beaming and looking pleased at Harry.

"Oh, I don't know what I'll do without you three…"

"Hush, Molly. We ought to be cheerful! Dumbledore said these three were fantastic…" said Mr. Weasley, comforting his wife.

"S-sorry. Got a b-bit carried away…"

"Er… Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked, uncertainly. When Mrs. Weasley looked calm enough not to start getting all emotional again, Harry added, "How long has Ginny been gone?"

"Almost two days," Mrs. Weasley sniffed.

Hermione forced a happy, comforting smile, before she went upstairs into Ron's room.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley. I'm sure she's fine."

**ioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioi  
**

"What are you doing here?" Ginny spat, clambering up at her feet.

Draco raised his eyebrows in obvious mock.

"Funny. Last thing I remember, this is _my_ house and you are my maid," he jeered, his back at the stone wall. This time he was wearing a gray long-sleeved turtleneck and black dragon skin pants which, Ginny thought, surely cost a fortune.

Pity it had to be wasted on such a scum like Malfoy… 

Moreover, the Ferret Boy was holding quite a long trail of parchment and a quill.

"Well, what do you want?" Ginny snapped, standing her ground.

Strangely, she actually felt like walking in a lion's den when she conceded to work for the spineless git.

_But it'sno use turning back,_ she mused somberly.

No one in the wizarding world would hire an undergraduated Auror-in-training and she was sure her family won't be overjoyed with her display of self-capability.

"Here. Sign this before you work," said Draco, thrusting the two items at her hands and releasing them from his grasp before she had room to refuse, and slammed down the door.

Ginny gazed at the parchment curiously. She read the first paragraph, trying to ignore the fact that the word were written in such small letters that she had to strain and narrow her eyes before she knew what each word was.

Official Contract to the Crudus Malfoy Estate

--- Inherited by Draco Malfoy

As a maid of the Malfoy Mansion, I, Ginny Weasley, am bounded by the rules set about since the beginning of the Serapin Mansion, and is, therefore, obliged to follow every rule, by its words to heart with unquestioning obedience.

Any disobedience shall result to punishment determined by the master of the house.

**Rule No. One.** The maid is given the chance to do outside Serapin Mansion with permission from the master.

**Rule No. Two.** No sleeping on the job unless the master gives permission. Curfew will be at ten o' clock in the evening.

**Rule No. Three.** Visitors are allowed, given they are pureblood.

**Rule No. Four.** Reading books without the master's permission is NOT allowed.

**Rule No. Five.** A maid may not be fired unless she is made to sign a Suspension of Pledge contract given by the master.

And followed on much more rules that, Ginny, guessed, had reached at least a few thousand. She sighed and laughed faintly.

Well, that was comforting to know. Draco can't fire her unless she wants to be fired.

Chucking to herself, she signed her name as neatly as she could at the lowermost left corner of the parchment, feeling like she was selling her soul to the devil.

**ioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioi  
**

Harry spent a good few minutes searching for something interesting in Hermione's book in order to find Ginny.

"Hmm… It seems that we're not going to find her if she doesn't want to be found, does it?" said Hermione, peering at the book from behind Harry's chair. She had finally left Ron's room after hibernating there for about a whole hour.

"What do you mean 'if she doesn't want to be found'?" Ron demanded, pausing from reviewing Hermione's Cultivated Trnasfiguration notes. He was sitting near the fireplace, as the temperature was still quite low. "Of course she wants to be found! We're her family, aren't we?"

"Well, look at it this way, Ron. Ginny's not really the type of girl who'd get lost in the woods. Not if she didn't desired that situation, in the first place."

Ron furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Hermione incredulously, mirroring Harry's expression, except that Harry just seemed to be surprised and confused, but not doubtful.

"You know, maybe it would be better to tell us what that actually means 'cause talking in puzzles won't work," said Harry.

"Oh, you know what I mean, Harry! Ginny won't be missing right now if she didn't want things to be this way! She's really much more capable of herself than you'd ever imagine and she wants to prove it!"

"Hang on. Are you saying---?"

Harry had shut Hermione's book closed. He was staring at her as though she was a genius, and had made him realize a simple, but often neglected, law of the universe.

"What are you two going on about?" Ron interrupted, slamming the notes down at his armchair. "Ginny's fine but she can't go off alone. She'd get into trouble!"

"Oh, Ron. Can't you see? Ginny ran away 'cause your whole family won't let her have her way, even for just one second!"

It seemed to take at least a minute before Hermione's words sunk in. Ron was slightly red in the face and was breathing a little faster than the normal pace.

"That's ridiculous! She _wouldn't_ so that!"

"How did you know all this?" asked Harry. Staring at Hermione in silent admiration.

"Mrs. Weasley just told me that they were having rows before Ginny disappeared. We were talking upstairs while you two bickered around here, doing nothing useful," said Hermione, obviously pleased with herself.

"Hey!" the boys protested with indignation.

"I was looking for something that might help in tracking her down!"

"And I was reviewing Cultivated Transfiguration! You never know. There might be something useful here," said Ron, waving the stapled notes at Hermione's nose, in an attempt to conceal his face which had turned a bit more crimson.

Hermione waved their protests aside.

"I know, _I know._"

**ioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioi  
**

**A/N: I am so sorry! I intended to post this earlier but you see, the computer broke down and since I have no money left (I used it all on buying presents), I couldn't go to a computer rental shop! So, I had to resort to waiting for the computer to get fixed…**

**Again, I'm really sorry.**

**Anyway, I do hope I did fine here in Chapter Two. **

**A million thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**I love you guys! You brighten up my day!**

**So, you know what to do. R&R please!**

**ioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioi**

**princess cythera**

**Please update "Land of the Elements." I want to know what'll happen. And thanks for reviewing!**

**Eve Granger**

**Nice name... Thanks for reviewing and please submit the next chapter of "Surprise."**

**Felton118**

**Please update "A Different Girl." And thanks for reviewing!**

**ioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioi**

**-Hazel Lyn Mallare-**


	3. Surprise Help And Another Surprise

**_A/N: Hi guys! I'm so, so sorry for being out for so long. Anyway, here's the third chapter I wanted to make it a lot longer but I have writer's block... I really should've posted this sooner but the paper I wrote this whole thing on to vanished for quite a long, long time. It's really fortunate that I even found it (I lost it in school and a classmate found it stacked inthe teacher's drawerin our classroom). Anyway, so much has been going on for me! You see, I finally graduated from my NBSB mode and since my parents forbid me to have a boyfriend... Well, things got a little complicated. So, I guess I can't really call my life boring now. But, whatver. Go on and please R&R!_**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: Surprise Help--- And Another Surprise

_Tap tap tap._

The sound of something hitting hard surface simultaneously echoed throughout the cavernous room, disturbing the dark, gloomy atmosphere that hung upon the air and Ginny's apparent trance-like state. She had sunk upon the cold, solid floor, her back against one of the wooden posts of the bed, which was on the center of the room. She slowly raised herself from the sitting position, clutching a rich roll of parchment with her right hand, and leaving the long, gray quill Draco had left--- no, _forced_--- upon her hands a little while earlier.

_Tap tap tap._

She stared at the stone walls, turning herself around inch by inch, observing her confinement detail by detail.

The door was in front of her, almost attached on the corner located at her left-hand side. Then, there were the torches--- two on the wall above her head when she slept at the bed, and another two on the opposite side. _And the curtains._

_Tap tap tap._

She had not noticed it before, as the dark green color of the fabric blended with the wall all so well that was almost invisible. Of course, as Ginny only had the thought to dash out of the room as soon as possible before then, she never really paid attention to what was upon the dark green stone structure except the silver torch-snakes--- and those were very much acknowledgeable immediately.

_Tap tap tap tap tap._

Ginny removed her gaze from the curtains that were on her right-hand side and fixed them instead into the opposite side corner of the room, which was also covered with light silk curtains. She quickly walked towards it and with her left hand, drew the cloths aside with the minimum of efforts.

A clear, rectangular, glass window registered upon her vision. It showed the dark blue sky outside, which was slowly getting lighter. The tall pine trees surrounding the manor looked ominous, swaying side by side now and then, and the muddy ground had some really large puddles in it.

_Tap tap tap tap._

Ginny suddenly squealed with mixed surprise, delight, and puzzlement.

Perched on the windowsill were two owls: a tawny one, and a _snowy_ one.

Snowy… 

There was only one person she knew who owned _that_ kind of owl--- only one person who had named the bird as Hedwig--- only one person that she had _ever_ seen giving bacon to the same owl during breakfast way back from Hogwarts years ago. Unfortunately, he was also the last person on earth she'd expect to write her something.

"Harry?" Ginny muttered uncertainly. She proceeded to open the window unconsciously and the two mail-carrying creatures jumped in, sliding into the glass-like floor, shaking some droplets of rainwater near the spot where they landed.

But Ginny was oblivious to this: She was too busy wondering what miracle had driven Harry to send _her_ a letter. Harry had never before written to her. Yes, he'd write to her older brother, Ron, because they were best friends and, on occasion, she spotted a note from Harry held by her twin brothers, Fred and George, requesting for a few of their jokeshop products--- but _her_? They were just friends--- _and _schoolmates. Nothing more, nothing less. Period.

But then, Harry never really used Hedwig to owl something unless it was really necessary. What if something bad happened to Ron? Or Bill? Or Mr. Weasley? Or---

"Ow!" Ginny shook her hand furiously, and then looked at it carefully: Hedwig had pecked her right hand quite violently, making her drop the contract Malfoy made her sign and leaving a bleeding wound as a souvenir.

Hedwig croaked at her reproachfully, as if to say that she deserved it for ignoring the mail the snowy owl had worked so hard for into delivering to its recipient. The other bird was on the floor, clucking its beak now and then. Both held out their legs at Ginny expectantly.

Ginny retrieved the two envelopes tied on the birds' legs. The tawny one quickly swept its wings into flight again, passing her, and on outside the window--- into the misty morning.

She stared at the two items at her lap: the letter Hedwig brought her was unmarked on the outside, with no name whatsoever; the other bore the large, engraved letters of I.A.T.I.E. on the topmost left corner.

Ginny opened the letter Hedwig delivered first.

_Ginny,_

_This is Hermione._

"Oh," Ginny managed to say out loud. She stared at the letter, perplexed. Why would Hermione write to her? And why did Hegwig deliver it instead of some other owl? And, besides that, why did Hermione's usually neat handwriting become somewhat untidy? It was like she was in a kind of hurry or something.

There's no time to explain how I found out that you've run away from The Burrow. The point is, I know perfectly well why you did that and I understand. I'm in Ron's room right now and everybody else is downstairs. I'm smuggling Hedwig from Harry so she can deliver this letter since she's the most reliable owl around here.

_Your other brothers don't know--- yet. But I'm pretty sure that there'll be a meeting anytime soon in order to alert everyone to pinpoint your destination. I sure hope you're in a place where they won't even dream of finding you._

_The reason why I wrote this letter is to warn you and to offer my help. And, no, nobody else knows about this except you and me. I know your suspicions will be raised, since they are my best friends, after all, but I swear I am telling the truth. Anyway, think about it. If you care enough to trust me, please write back. Hedwig will wait for your reply._

_Hermione_

By the time Ginny had finished rereading the letter to make sure she wasn't just mistaken, her eyes were very, very wide open and she was kind of hyperventilating.

Well, she thought, as she stood up to sit on the silk bed a few feet away, at least Hermione wasn't contracting--- _or_ blackmailing--- her. And the letter was certainly straightforward enough.

* * *

Ron and Harry were playing wizard chess on the knitted rug beside the fireplace when Hermione entered in, having finished helping Mrs. Weasley feed the chickens--- and looking very much at the best of spirits. 

"I passed the Orlyndale Exam!" she half-shouted, bouncing on her toes up and down excitedly.

"No, you morom! Counterattack! Counterattack! That's _just_ a bishop! Squash him, _squash him,_" aid Ron, egging on his black rook. He looked up, looking a little snappish. "Sorry. What was that? Is it time for lunch?"

"I passed the Orlyndale Exam!" Hermione repeated, beaming dreamily for a few seconds. Then she giggled.

The two boys raised their eyebrows.

"I don't suppose you'll concede to the fact that we don't even know what the Orlyndale Exam id, then?" said Harry, who looked almost as bewildered as Ron. It just so happened that Ron looked kind of edgy and grumpy all at once: an obvious sign of annoyance.

"It's an exam taken in Healing only by selected students. If someone passes the Orlyndale Exam, then he or she graduates in Healing four years earlier. Oh, and that also means that I don't have to be tested by the Ministry any longer in order to get a license. Which means," she widened her smile, her eyes twinkling as she placed emphasis upon the last two words, "that we can finally be together in Auror Studies!"

Harry and Ron first looked at each other. Then, Ron let out a whoop of laughter and Harry smiled in a I'm-happy-for-you kind of way.

"Congratulations," said Harry, who stood up and gave Hermione a hug. Ron followed suit, although the latter seemed to be blushing at the simple gesture of showing his best friend that she's completed a job well done. Then, Harry proceeded walking towards the staircase.

"Thanks Harry. Thanks Ron," Hermione replied after each embrace. Then, she sat on the rug and pulled out a neatly rolled, smooth parchment from her jacket. She sighed. "Outstanding… I can't believe it." Then, she sat across Ron and looked at the chess pieces in a mildly interested way.

"Are you joking? You almost swallowed all the Healing textbooks in Flourish & Blotts. No wonder you passed…" said Ron, patting Hermione on the shoulder.

* * *

**_A/N: So, what do you think? I want things to get by a little slower than the pace I originally set up. Again, I'm so sorry for being absent for so long. Anyway, to those who reviewed TTR&TF so far, thanks very much. I'll make it up to you somehow. It might just take quite some time..._**

**_Reach for the stars!_**

**_Hazel Lyn_**


	4. IATIE and His Family

A/N: Hey there guys! So, okay. Please take note that this story was created or written after the release of Book 5 (Order of the Phoenix). So, if there are some questionable stuff that can be contradicted by the contents of HBP, kindly disregard it. I'm going to revise the whole thing after I've written chapter 5 (especially on the first chapter) but I won't change any events… Just some poorly stated thoughts and such… Like Ginny's thoughts about the Malfoy sign on the gate. Really, it is kind of… well, stupid. I'll rephrase the whole thing though. By the way, thanks for those who reviewed me, added me to their author alert list, and the favorite story list. Oh, and of course, to the C2 Community who added my story to their compilation, HG and DG Fanfiction. Thank you, guys. I promise to do my best for all of you always. Oh, I forgot… Thanks to everybody to read my fanfic. I'm very grateful.

Disclaimer: Again, I DO NOT own Harry Potter nor any of its characters, etc… etc… I invented I.A.T.I.E. though but that's not the point. Anybody who claims that I have violated the IPR is a moron since I don't deserve the credit for HP. I just wish I did and everybody knows that--- I'm not alone.

So, on with chapter 4!

**Chapter Four: I.A.T.I.E. and His Family**

_I never thought things could get so complicated…_

She turned the words over and over her head as she continued to bump her skull lightly against the rigid wooden bedpost her back was supported unto.

It was only an act of rebellion… Her running away from home and taking on a temporary post. It was all on about proving herself so that her family wouldn't be so darn overprotective of her---because she was so darn angry about it all. But now, it was starting to feel like some sort of tangled skein of thread. Mainly, the cause of that unsettled feeling she had at the pit of her stomach was, of course, caused by Draco Malfoy being her master… But today, at that present time, Draco was really not acting like himself.

No… The Draco she spoke to a few hours ago, who was now her master, the one who had her sign some stupid contract, was not the same old Ferret Boy she peacefully scorned at Hogwarts. Even at I.A.T.I.E, she still marked him down as a cunning, arrogant bastard. It was bizarre enough, Malfoy taking on Auror Studies instead of ditching school and taking more focus towards the Dark Arts. But still, it never bothered her--- well, that much. But now, there was a change in him… A really big one.

She noticed it. Right down when he was staring at the lively fire in the grate of the Admission Room in that very mansion, looking at that something which she assumed was either empty space or the glow of burning wood… She knew something was up. Whatever it was though, she would never know. What could she do? Go right up to Malfoy's face and ask him what the hell was the matter? Yeah, right. As if. Why was she thinking about his seeming predicaments, anyway? She had her own problems to deal with, for heaven's sake!

Sighing, she looked down at her right hand. The long, gray quill's feathers were slightly ruffled; she unconsciously clutched it very tight during the last few minutes. Dipping the same quill at the ink bottle just in level with her feet, she began to write her reply to Hermione's letter. The scratch of plume upon rough paper was the only sound heard upon the whole room. Outside, the sun had already risen upward in the sky, spilling light everywhere. The grounds became more vivid and the mahogany and pine trees did not seen as threatening as before.

Draco was annoyed. Heck, he was close to Apparating to his former home, his father's mansion, and tearing the damn thing down to the ground. All into dust.

Dust…

Once again, he glanced at the mound of dust upon the shiny surface of the ivory coffee table in front of him--- the dust of a Howler. A Howler his dear father had sent him.

_Get back here this instant or you'd wish you've never been born, boy. NOW. You know me, Draco. If you don't get back here… Well, we'll just have to see, won't we?_

It made his blood boil--- hearing that irritating hiss his father loved to use. It was his father's favorite style of threatening him.

He snorted.

His father was threatening him now--- that meant desperation upon his dear, old man's part.

He hated Lucius Malfoy, right from the beginning. His relationship with the man wasn't really on a father and son basis. It never felt that way. Lucius, to him, was more like a…. guardian. Someone to provide him his food and all his petty whims. Someone to brag about to other people. Heck, he can't really lie to himself… Hard it was to admit, but really… He had some kind of inferiority complex around people. It was his father's fault too. Lucius always made sure that he felt inadequate--- though, Lucius hides the stingy words from the public. Of course, that would tarnish his father's reputation… And the big oaf's pride for the family name would suffer. He just couldn't let the people know that there's a weakling in the Malfoy generation.

Maybe that was why Potter always annoyed him. Potter always gets all the attention… Heck, Potter always gets everything. Friends whose brains aren't just mashed potato (Weasley's excluded from this one, of course), the oggling girls at his wake, admiration from some respected authorities… Some say the only catch about the Mudblood-lover were his laziness and his stupidity when it comes to girls but… those statements were always followed by how great Potty was at Defense Against the Dark Arts. (Oh yeah… The DADA subject was still hanging on, even at higher education. Heck, that was Auror Studies. What could he expect?)

Then, there's his engagement with… that _girl._ That annoying piece of meat who always followed him--- well, everywhere. He had to agree with the Weasley girl. She WAS a cow. It's amazing how much crap his life had came to be. Maybe it was karma… He always enjoyed bullying everyone around. Maybe it was that.

Or maybe it was just unlucky to be pureblood nowadays.

Kind of ironic really, since as far as he could remember, his mother always told him that his life would be pretty much amazing--- given his lineage and background.

_Ow…_

Draco rolled his eyes unconsciously. He got a stupid headache from all that thinking.

Sighing and then growling, Draco rested his head upon a cushion on the sofa he was sitting on and lay on his stomach.

A little bit longer, and he'd surely fall asleep.

She felt comfortable now.

Smiling, Ginny looked at her flaming red hair at the mirror in front of her--- a mirror that was transfigured from just plain wall---and combed through her tresses. She was wearing her own clothes again, thank God.

After a few more moments of grooming, she went to the bed she just slept in at the night before and picked up an envelope--- a letter, to be exact: The letter that the tawny owl had delivered into her hands.

The envelope was made of rough parchment, barely the color of gray. Near the emblazoned seal on the uppermost left hand corner was Ginerva Weasley, scribbled in roundish, loopy joint writing. The ink's color was glittery sapphire.

I.A.T.I.E. This one was from I.A.T.I.E.

Flipping it over, she stared at the way the letter was preserved. The wax seal was just like the one at Hogwarts--- except that I.A.T.I.E.'s shield was made up of two wands crossed over a sword with an ornate shield in the background and the wax's color was platinum.

Ginny held no surprise for this memo: just expectation. She had long awaited for this one--- three days ago, in fact--- as she annually received one. Of course, Harry, Ron, and Hermione (who was the only one daring enough to take over two itineraries, Healing and Auror Studies, and still get high marks) would've received theirs by now. Oh, and of course.

_Master Draco_ would've received his too.

It felt strange--- alien, even--- to be thinking about those two words. _Master Draco._ It left a sour taste in her mouth--- not literally, of course--- but she guessed she should get used to it by now. Just a few minutes before, she had come to the conclusion that there is no other way Malfoy would just settle being called "Draco". Heck, the git would surely cause her pain if she even attempted to call him "Ferret Boy".

_Greetings, Ginerva Weasley!_

_We of the International Auror-Training Institution of Europe are pleased to inform you that you have passed last year's qualifying exam for Freshmen. You are now allowed to move on to the Second Year level. The next term will start at August 15. _

_The next page of this letter contains the textbooks and units that you are required to take. The optional units will be announced in school upon your arrival--- along with your class schedule. The third page of this letter contains your overall performance during the last year._

_We have also sorted you out in the Magnetic Section based on your performance and overall personality. You shall stay within this group through the rest of the remaining years._

_We hope that you continue to remain faithful to the school. The average cut-off during the second year is 85.00 or 2.00. Any grade lower than the given shall not be accepted nor considered._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Ladynra Spurwood_

_HEADMISTRESS_

Ginny scanned through the next pages of the letter, her frown getting more evident.

"I can't believe that we have thirty units this year… And we also have Hindal Rawovski in Stage Two Transfiguration… Geez," she muttered to herself. She stuffed the letters back on the envelope and went out through the door, wondering where "Master Draco" would most likely be.

"Has anybody seen Hedwig?" Harry shouted, as he made his way down the stairs in the Weasley household.

He stared at Ron.

"Not me," the scartlet-haired boy replied, shrugging. He was at the middle of reading his letter from I.A.T.I.E. Ron threw the letter with "Harry Potter" scribbled in the front and Harry caught it. Then Harry then proceded to stare at his best friend, who was sitting in a rather shabby-looking sofa, frowning.

"What did you get this year?" Harry asked, walking over to the back of the chair and looking over at the third page, which was separated from the first and second page.

"Satisfactory. Not bad… I thought I'd get Deprived, with the way I've been doing." He sighed. "You know, mate, you've actually managed to influence me this much… I never though I'd take Auror Studies when I started schooling at Hogwarts."

Harry smiled faintly.

"Yeah… I just hope you don't get killed because of my 'influence'," said Harry, tearing open his envelope and extracting his letters. He hurried on and separated the third page. Ron looked over.

"Highly Qualified. Well, with just a little more work, I reckon we could get Brilliant," Ron commented, sitting down on the sofa once more.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no…"

Hermione entered on the scene, glancing over her letter and then repeating the same incantation.

"---oh, no, oh, no, oh no," she muttered between her teeth, her head tilted towards the ceiling, her eyes closed. "Oh _no_."

Harry and Ron pulled her towards the sofa and grabbed the three pages of cut parchment clutched between her hands.

"Highly Qualified," stated Harry, crossing his hands over and standing over Hermione who sat down at the sofa and was resting her head. "You're actually disappointed?"

"Well, yes. I shouldn't, should I?" she asked sheepishly.

Ron nodded in reply.

"Yep."

"Oh, well… Welcome to third year, I guess." And Hermione beamed.

Harry sighed.

Girls _were_ very strange creatures--- sometimes.

A/N: Okay, I slowed down the pace for this chappie… I just revealed some infos about the situation in hand (about Ginny and Draco). Next chapter will be focused on them… And I.A.T.I.E. The different types of sections in I.A.T.I.E. shall also be explained…

Anyway, I'm really pathetic, getting this story out only now when I planned to do it on April but I wanted to put on more developments. But I decided to do that in the next chapter.

So, I'm a college girl now and I started this when I was in third year… LOL. Well, I better beat it and get working… See you guys around!


End file.
